Come Sit By My Fire
by XxLunaMayxX
Summary: It's early spring and poooooor Sammy comes down with a miserable cold. Good thing he has Jess to take care of him!
1. Chapter 1

It was raining out, and Sam wasn't home yet. Normally Jess wouldn't worry, Sam could handle a little rain, but she knew from his soft coughs and sniffles that he had tried to hide over breakfast that he was already coming down with something. Another crack of lightning flashed in the sky, and Jess sighed and decided to call Sam to see where he was. The phone rang once, twice, and then a third time before Sam finally answered, his voice a rough whisper.

"Hey babe, whats up?" Jess smiled, knowing by the near silence on the other end of the line that Sam was inside, most likely studying at the library. He was kind of a nerd like that.

"Sorry hun, just wanted to check up and see where you were. You feeling any better than this morning?" At first her question was only met with silence, but then she heard a barely audible gasp, and a muffled sneeze, and she smiled fondly. "Well I guess that answers that question then, huh?" Sam laughed softly with her for a moment, but a second later she heard his breath catch again before he sneezed again.

"Heh..KISHH! Ugh... you mind coming to get me? I'm having a hard time concentrating here, and I don't think you'll be very happy with me if I walk home right now, will you?" Jess grinned again, car keys already in hand.

"You didn't even have to ask, I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later, Jess found herself waiting in front of the Stanford University library, armed with a warm blanket from the backseat of the car and the small box of kleenex she kept in the car for when Sam's allergies got really bad. She sent him a quick text to let him know she was there, and a few minutes later, he quickly emerged from the building at a full sprint in order to avoid getting completely soaked. When he was safetly in the passenger seat, Jess handed him the blanket, and he beamed at her before wrapping it around his shivering frame.

"Th- thanks for coming to the r-rescue Jess. HhKSHH! Heh..hehKISHUH!" His head snapped forward with the force of the body wrenching sneezes, and Jess winced in sympathy before she handed him the tissues.

"Course babe. Now lets get you home and in bed. I'll even make you chicken soup if you want." Sam grinned over at her again, nodding.

"Yes pluh...huhKISHH! Heh..hehKISHhh! EhKISHH! Ughh..." He blew his nose and leaned his head against the head rest. "I have a feelig this is godda be a 100 tissue kida cold."

A/N: More to come if anyone is interested!

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Alright, here is part 2! Hope everyone enjoys!

Jess hurried Sam through their apartment door and into the bathroom, helping him out of his damp cloths as they went. It was something else Sam was normally fine doing on his own, but he was too busy alternating between sneezing and blowing his nose to really do anything else. That didn't stop him from trying to get her to slow down though.

"Jeh…hehEHKISHH! KISHH! Ugh…Jess, Sluh…Slow down a binute, Oh..HuKISIHEHH! Ugh, Jesus! Slow dowd, okay?" He groaned and blew his nose again, Smiling slightly when he heard the shower already running. He felt a kiss on his forehead, and opened his eyes to see her smiling softly back at him.

"Get in the shower, get warmed up and put some warm cloths on. Then bed. Ah- No." She raised a finger to silence whatever argument he was forming in his head. "You're going to get in bed, and you're going to stay there until I get back with soup, drugs, and crappy b-rated horror movies to watch on your laptop." Sam grinned and noted, knowing that there was no winning with her when she got like this

"Fih..Fide. Heh…heKISHH! ESHH! Holy shit, I swear I am goig to cut it off if it doesn't quit doing that!" He exclaimed in frustration, and Jess giggled and shook her head, kissing his cheek.

"Shower, now. I'll lay out your sweats in the heater for you, and I'll be home soon." She kissed him again, on the lips this time, the left the now steam filled bathroom as quickly as they had entered it. Sam shook his head and smiled again as he got into the shower, wondering- not for the first time- how he got such an amazing girlfriend.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jess called out, several plastic shopping bags dangling from her arms. She heard movement and squeaky bedsprings shift from the bedroom and smirked. "And don't even THINK about getting out of bed mister! There is a reason we have a dinner tray!" Sam laughed softly from the other room, and Jess smiled to herself as she poured the soup she bought into a bowl and stuck it in the microwave. She then grabbed the other two bags and strolled into the bedroom, greeting Sam with a quick kiss.

"H-hey." He muttered, bringing another bundle of tissues to his face. "HEH…EHKISHH!" The sneeze nearly bent Sam double, and Jess jumped in surprise, hand to her heart.

"Jesus! Bless you babe!" Sam smiled at her from behind his tissues before blowing his nose yet again.

"Thags. Please tell be you bought bore tissues?" The almost pleading look he gave her would have been hilarious had he been well, but coupled with his now red nose and slightly tinged cheeks, it was downright adorable. Jess smiled again and pulled two more boxes out of one of the bag, grin widening when Sam beamed at her. She reached into the bag again and pulled out an array of medicines, including a bottle of nyquil and tylenol, which she pointedly set closest to sam on the bedside table, causing Sam to roll his eyes, even as he was swallowing each dosage. The microwave began going off in the other room, and Jess smiled once more.

"Alright, pick a movie, and I will return with your gourmet meal shortly!" Sam smirked at her, then made a quick grab for one of the new boxes of tissues.

"Huh…huhehKISHH! EhKISHHUH! Ughhhh, I hate this!" Jess reappeared in the doorway, a small sympathetic smile on her face.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. But, here, I got you some tomato soup, PLUS crackers. I know, I'm awesome, you don't have to tell me." She stared expectantly at Sam, and when he still didn't say anything, she sighed and scowled jokingly. "Well, aren't you going to tell me how awesome I am?" Sam beamed at her and rolled her eyes.

"So needy…" He muttered, and Jess scoffed as she settled the tray of food on his lap.

"Look who's talking!" She smirked as Sam's eyelashes started to flutter, his breath hitching before he caught another set of sneezes into cupped hands.

"Heh..EHKISHH! Heh…KISHH! KISHH!" Kissing the top of his head gently, Jess popped in a crappy horror flick and curled up next to her amazing, wonderfully needy boyfriend, perfectly content to stay there for the rest of the night.

A/N And there is part two ladies (and possibly gentlemen?)! Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
